fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Copycat 02
Have changed~ Well, my friends, welcome to my new page again. As I have changed my nickname, I archived my previous talk page. So, now, you can leave a message right here, and not here. Have nice time here! :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:44, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And Merry Christmas, bud :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Pretty good, you can publish it now :) And done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) How so? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) You realize Fire and Flame DS magic is the same thing, right? 23:57:07 Mon I just wanted to make sure. 00:12:10 Tue Sure, that works. Sorry for the late reply, been busy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, no, they're both different magics. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) What ideas do you have? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 18:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm gonna say no. Reasons why, everyone just lists their combinations as "_ _ Slayer Spells" and it could end up really overpowered- cides, why don't we focus on Devil Slayer for a bit to buff that up eh? :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) reply We need to sort out a plot and reasons for ur character being on Mochina. Once we get that we're good. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead for both~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:38, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use the wind wheel. And in order to use a Soul Armour, you need to have your story set in my universe, and considering the other person I work with doesn't let anyone else join our stories, sadly I'm gonna say no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Naw, anyone can use a MAA. Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P However, he can't be in a relationship unless he's a clone. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "5.9: No Relatives of Canon Characters ― There will be no James Dragneels, Lucy Scarlets , or Hank Dreyars on this wiki. The creation of characters related to canon characters is strictly prohibited, whether it be by blood or marriage (this is also extends to romantic involvement, your character cannot be romantically involved with Cana, for example). As it breaks the most basic of canon. And thus, no fathers, daughters, sons, mothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, ancestors, step brothers, or any like thing of canon characters. Any such characters will be deleted on the spot. Failure to adhere to this age-old rule will not be tolerated and will result in a ban if the user in question continues to violate said rule and ignore admin warnings. Nota bene: There is one exception to this rule in that user is approved by an admin to make a relative of a minor character (this extends to not just panel time but influence on the story), but this is on a case-by-case basis and is not guaranteed to be approved by any means." Das why. But really, if your character is in a relationship with another one, then they'll be a Mary Sue. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Nah, don't use that one. Use the updated version, Galearm. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Cuz Demon Slayer was basically a carbon copy of Devil Slayer, since Hiro expanded on that. Also, the contract thing is more akin to Dragon Slayer, and yea it's just Demon Force, nothing else. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Just updated the page cuz I had to rewrite that part- go check that out. Curses aren't involved :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Sometihng New Sure tell em and i'll see if i can use it. Also have a look at Phoenix Asendence Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Thing is MArkus and Dark can activate their second origin without their Drive but they prefer to, helps focus it abit more and in a sense increase it damage via that focus. Also the feathers are made from his magic so it's like how a Slayer can't eat/absorb thier own magic. When they make a 2nd Gen they give that new slayer a "seed" to create their own Slayer Magic, it eventually changes to match the new slayer's magical energy and becomes seperate fromt hat feather. However if you have any other ideas let me know i'm open to them. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Well i got some info ont he page under Phoenix Drive i'll add more ot it later and Phoenix Ascendence is kinda the big thing they get from absorbing the excess discharge of power when a feral phoenix enter it's reincarnation stage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, January 30, 2015 (UTC) We cna start it soon been busy with college. Next week sometime and what do u mean by methods. Also i'll read through ur idea again and think about it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Np and yeah they do except they absorb the element not eat it :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:03, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 5. Storm Drive, Storm Phoenix Force, Phoenix Ascendence, Burning Storm Drive and Burning Storm Phoenix Force. Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I just added more to his second origin. Anyway, I'll think of something later tonight, okay? I've been moving houses cuz of reasons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you explain better, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ah, go ahead then. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Done and done. I had a bit of trouble with moving it so I deleted and remade your Shadow DS page cuz you moved it there. Don't worry, everything's still there. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Holy... Really sorry Copy, I've just seen your message now O.O so sorry for the super late reply. Yes you can use it for your Rogue. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 16:10, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, yes you may. If you have difficulty finding a neat armour, I can maybe help with one. Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Dragon Blades for one of my future characters?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 14:51, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I please make my character Zoya Manai a wielder of a Dragon Blade? She uses Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic. Can i use your 'Water-make' magic? May i create a Dragon Blade? ShadowNara (talk) 14:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Isuka Mikakami ShadowNara (talk) 14:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) It's been a while, yo! Good to see ye again. I'm fine, how about ye? Anyway, watcha need help with? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:18, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I actually haven't thought of one as of yet, so anything pretty much goes :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, how would they achieve it? I can definitely see them being capable of manipulating gravity, however. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I mean scientifically lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:56, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Water-Make Y'ello, I'm wondering if I could receive permission to use your Water-Make for Ranzō Kurenai. I'll use either canon or my own variants of this Magic to further support his Water Magic. Nearó (talk) 14:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually not sure. I think it's for mobile. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey~! Long time no see. It's me, Alpha here. How's it going man? :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) College is hard, already in my 2nd year and shit. I see you're working on some interesting stuff yourself. Slayers and all. Well, the reason why I created the Slayer pages is to use as a reference for when I do the actual character. I can just copy and paste the info from the character pages onto there. Y'know, something like Aru's Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyways, everything else is just a bunch of side-projects I'm doing after noticing how little of custom magics I have on this site, despite how long I've been here in comparison to others. So anyways, how's life? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I don't have anything that's "new" per-say, but I am job-hunting. I need to make some money for my self for personal reasons and might as well get ahead on my financial future. I'm also signing up for possible internships so I can get my foot into the door early. That way, when I graduate, I would already be set for a job and don't have to bother looking for one. Anyways, I'm waiting for replies to come in about by various job applications and see where it goes from there. As for college, I'm only taking four classes - 3 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and 1 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. All of them are short, so I have much free time after. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm a communications major, so my future profession will be journalism. I want to be a journalist, as it has its interests and perks. Especially when you have to visit various locations and talk to different people. Y'know just communicate outside of your safe zone.. That sounds exciting. What about you? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Cat! How's it going man? Haven't seen you in a while~ Hope you're doing well, also don't worry about disturbing me, cuz you don't! Sure, go for it! Looking forward to what type of character you'll make! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 23:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, being a translator has its advantages, more so than a journalist to be honest. The more languages you have under your belt, the higher the likelihood that a company will hire you in a high position. Translators are very important, as it allows the business to converse and deal work with other foreign nations. Since you're doing four, there's higher likelihood that someone might scout you. Are there any internships relating to being a translator? If so, then take the opportunity while you can. You can never have another one like it. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm not really an expert myself on the situation, as similar problems may arise here in the US, but do the best that you can. That's what everyone else is telling me to do. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm commin' for 'dat ass!) 21:19, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, do you think I can use your shadow dragon slayer magic and spells for one of my characters?Lady Komainu (talk) 02:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I totally understand, I went ahead and made my own shadow dragon slayer page anyways. But best of luck in redesigning yours!Lady Komainu (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello. This is bluemage1992 here. I have a question for you. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm Xramos224, I wanted to ask you if a character of mind would use your Water-Make magic! Xramos224(Xramos224 (talk) 17:51, January 8, 2016 (UTC)) 12:50, Janurary 8, 2016 (UTC) Rp and other Collaborations Hello, I'm Td5. I'm just curious if you want to rp something or other things sometime?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:21, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The template you used for your water-make magic, can i ask for your permission to use the same template for my magic; Lava-Make and Crystal-Make magic? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 20:03, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Your Magic. Ello, Copycat, it's your obnoxious fellow wiki member and i was just wondering if I could use your Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic for a character that I am making. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 18:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC)HoloArcHoloArc (talk) 18:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Heya Yoooo, indeed it's been quite a long time since we talked XD the same here, I hope yer doing well and all that. Also interesting, but I must say they didn't need any connection at all XD but seeing how you planned this far, we could do an RP futurely for sure :D but I give you permission to use it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 15:40, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yus OFC you can work on it on yer sandbox! Don't worry, glad you asked! Also, for sure I shall contact ya :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 15:58, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Been a while, pal! I'm good. Just been busy with some stuff. How about ya? Thanks :P Also, you can just use Dragon Stream. I was going to expand on it way back when I made the article but it's been more than a year or so and I forgot. Also, I'm gonna add a Mode article after I do the Dragon King mode article (what Natsu has now) and the Dragon Transformation spell, don't worry about it :P I'll probably archive next year, since there's only a bit more than two weeks left of 2015. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use OverAssault Mode. Also, Beast Soul is canon lol, my version isn't up yet, but it's more the same with a better explanation. And sure, you can make a Purger. Which element? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:26, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, I would say yes right away, but remember, if somebody breaks the connection between master and spirit by breaking the key or absorbing the spirit, the Celestial Spirit King would track them down and try and kill them. How would your character get around this? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:05, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you rephrase that? Also, what are your summon spirits' strengths, weaknesses, summoning conditions, and where do they come from? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:51, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead man, do yo :P I trust ya after all. This will also gimme reason to finish the damn thing. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:14, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Naaaah~! With these kinda things, it's better if I do it myself. I know what to write, the problem is the wording. It's better if I figure it out on mah own :P Thanks bra Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Duly noted :P Most of my character articles I have don't have the magic sections finished. I just gotta do that and they're RPable. The only thing stopping me is..... laziness. So yeah, I will keep you in my thoughts XD With me, it's mainly the awkward wording and the laziness. I have an idea of how to go about it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year to ya too, pal :P Alright, so firstly, go ahead with Oriental Spirits. Also, yes, you technically can make a bunch of Slayers with my permission, but yeah, you need to tell me what elements and types you're making. Anyway, personally, I'd avoid mixing a Slayer Magic with Spirit Soul- both are powerful enough as it is. However, how about, when your character uses Leo Soul, their SS Magic evolves into Regulus? And time to archive :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Copy, for future reference, you don't have to ask me for anything. If you need to use it, then go right ahead. I'm trustful enough because I know you can make good use of it :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 10:56, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure you can use it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:28, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Done :P Also, I like the name Spirit Force (or rather, I don't want to think of another one right now), so I'm going to keep it. Do you have another idea, perhaps? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The more the merrier! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sures man :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yah! Like basic levels and shit. For something more advanced, ask Aru. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:03, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sures. I can do that. Simple enough. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Is it something like this? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Aru's doing it for ya. He's much better at it than I am :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Permission Hey Cat, I was wondering if I could use your flame dragon slayer magic for a character? ~Liza 00:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Permission I did not make my own flame dragon slayer magic for two reasons. A. I am really lazy. B. I like the way you write and it is very well desribed. Also going onto the Flame Demon Series, I would love to have your help! Also you may use an up to two items, I want to give people a fair shot at using them. I do have some items reserved beyond what it says. The sword and armor were made for my character Rowan Whitethorn who is also the blacksmith, and I am using the gauntlets for an ice wizard. (A little bit confusing but she can melt other peoples ice creations and block fire based attacks). So in short, I am a lazy person who likes your writing style, and I would be happy to have your help! Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) That sounds fine. If you'd like you may fill in descriptions. Also thank you for pointing my signature issue out! I just fixed it Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) Sure, go ahead with all those. However, before I can agree to Spirit Slayer, you need to tell me what kind of Geist Charges your characters use and if they use a dual mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:26, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Flame Demon Series I am also planning to make other weapon and armor series along the same likes for example Ice Demon or Angelic. If you wanted to help out or collaborate on those and expand beyond just flame demon I'd love to do that as well. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 15:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) What ideas do you have? I'd love to add them. I'm a huge sucker for requip even though I don't have a character who primarily uses it. (I'm still developing them). I created the page because there weren't many pages talking about magical weapons and armors requip users might have access to. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 16:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Quick question. To attempt to cure my OCD I am redoing my userpage and I was wondering if there was a way to center parent tabs.. Because it is going to drive me insane. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 17:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I was doing that already haha. When you can't beat it, thief it. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) So when I eventually make my flame DS may I use spells from both of the characters that use it. Yeah no worries. I don't have a name for him sadly. I will make spells for him as well as copying some of the cat's spells. That was a horrible pun. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 18:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I have photos of him in my sandbox and I'm trying to figure out a name. He is going to be able to ride a motorcycle that he made but gets sick on everything else. Originally roughly based on Natsu Dragion.Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) That's ironic! it would be funny if our characters met haha Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 19:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Well aren't you slamming on the article creation. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 15:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm trying to finish all of my projects before I start more... Rune Magic... Butterfly Magic... then I want to make Smoke Magic... I also have characters to finish.. guilds to finish... Ugh. Procrastination. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 15:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:44, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Once again, trying to steal your magic :P Hey CC, I was wondering if I could collaborate with you on Water Demon Slayer Magic (Copycat)? I want to use it for a character and I don't really feel like doing it on my own because I'm already lazy as I am and I thought maybe we could help get each other motivated. It's for my character Devin Troye. (if that link is still red, it's because he's upcoming). Thank You CC! Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 03:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) How would Sound work? Can you explain it being tangible in a way that makes sense in the FTverse? Anyway, what exactly do you want me to help you with? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:53, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Here: Hope this helps. Just remember to erase my name and stuff. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ....? I don't understand. If you need those things, then copy it yourself lol. I won't mind. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:33, January 25, 2016 (UTC) As I said, go wild. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:40, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I am guessing you never saw my message :P Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) Thought they needed help by the looks of things. I'm good with translations and stuff because I did it for a few users in the past. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:30, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm excellent at it, but you should go to Aru or Forest since they're much better than I. Honestly, they are. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC)